


Shelter From The Pollen

by Theonewhosawitall



Series: Field Trip [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Field Trip, Games, care, hayfever - Freeform, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Poor Nino is hit bad by hayfever while out on a school trip to a literal feild outside of the city. While the others go out and have run, Nino seeks shelter in the minivan, with only Alya for company.





	Shelter From The Pollen

Nino was exploding from the nose. He also had red raw eyes behind his glasses that were running like Mo Farah, but it was the sneezing that bothered the others most. There weren't enough tissues in Paris to stop him getting snot on everything.

Quietly Alya began, "Dude, its time to face the facts. You can't live like this. You have to take-"

"I dont wanna swallow the pills!" Nino whined nasally.

"Well there's gotta be some kind of nasal spray or something, can you even breath?" Alya said.

"I can breath fine!" Nino lied.

"Can you breath without sneezing?" Alya asked.

Nino frowned in disdane. "Shut up."

This field trip was a little too literal for most of the classmates to appreciate. It was a lovely patch of sloping hills and gentle paths of a huge nature reserve outside of the city. They had been taken out to the country for a breath of fresh air to relax away from Hawkmoths ever imposing threat.  
Some were happier about this than others.  
Nino's eyes had puffed up and his nose was running like a river, red raw from rubbing with his tissues. Nino was convinced what he was suffering through was just hayfever, but his fever suggest otherwise.

"Nino, did you take your hayfever pills?" Adrien asked, knowing the answer.

"I don't like swallowing pills!" Nino whined.

"They're so small though Nino, you'd barely notice," Alya sighed.

"Forget it, he has sat inside every break since infants, he’s not coming to a hill if it means taking a pill," marinette smirked.

"I dont like pills!" Nino repeated, with more emotion.

Alya rolled her eyes. She heaved herself out of the seat, holding onto the headboard of the one infront of her to stabilise herself. Her legs had gone numb from the travelling so she leaned against Marinette as she climbed out of the van.  
Adrien picked a weed from the depths of the grass and held it up to his eyelevel to examine it with a smile. The breeze from the hilltop ruffled his hair and the fluffy white clouds breezed past to allow in the golden warmth of the sun behind them.

He looked out over the hill tops dramatically. "This. is freedom."

Alya peered over his shoulder and took the weed from him. "This is a shamrock." 

Marinette gave Alya a bizzare look. "That's a clover!"

From a little way off, Chloe gagged in disgust, "Ugh, its all green and dirty and gross - who cares?!"

Marinette rolled her eyes. Alya elbowed her and muttered, "I don’t know about shamrocks but this is a sham. There's no signal here."

Before marinette could reply there was a sharp cry from Chloe again, angrier this time, "How am i supposed to keep everyone updated about my perfect life if there’s no signal?!"

"How is it perfect if there's no signal?" Alya huffed sharply.

Her blonde ponytail bounced as the spoilt girl scowled in her direction. "Shut. Up."

Alya jolted, ready to start a fight, but Adrien grabbed her wrist to stop her. It was so subtle no one else could have seen. Instead Alya rolled her eyes and went back to tapping on her phone. Marinette glanced down at the pocket on her pale pink blouse, where Tikki was hiding. They shared a look. Marinette carefully laid her hand over Alya's phone screen, and tried to gently push it down towards her side.

"Alya, take a day away from your phone. Look around. It's beautiful here," she said, gesturing to the array of colourful wild flowers sweeping across the hillside before them.

Alya looked around the hill and pouted, pulling her phone to her chest. "But I'm on the brink of finding out who she is! I'm so, so close!" 

She wasnt. Marientte knew that better than anyone. She was the one leading Alya away from the truth, which was why she urged, "Take a break. Come on, maybe we'll find some ladybugs that you can photograph."

"But-"

Adrien stepped forward to encourage Alya too, "Marinette’s right. It's lovely here, let's appreciate it!"

"I hate it here!" Chloe yelled.

Alya groaned under her breath which made Marinette grin. "Come on, you don't wanna agree with _Chloe_ do you?"

Alya scowled at the very thought. Her hand holding her phone dropped to her side as she tucked it into her pocket. "I hate you."

There was a sense of affection in her voice that made Marinette smirk. Neither of these things were noticed by Adrien. 

He frowned. "That's not nice Alya."

"She doesn't mean it. She just hates that I'm right," Marinette was too smug to stutter.

Alya blew a raspberry at her. She couldn't hide the pride in her eyes though. Marinette had said two whole sentence to _Adrien_ without stuttering. She was growing up right infront of their eyes.

"Right, come on Alya, we've got bugs to catch!" Marinette beamed.

"Wait- what about Nino? We cant just leave him alone," Adrien said urgently.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nino declared firmly.

Alya sniggered and stepped back to lean against the van beside the open door where Nino stood.

"Don’t worry, I'll stay here with snotty," Alya promised.

"What?! No! You and i were going to get more ladybugs than anyone else!" Marinette whined.

"Nino needs someone to stay with him," Alya shrugged.

"Oh great, so now I'm gonna lose!" Marinette whined.

Usually she wouldn't care, and she'd probably offer to stick with the two of them too, but she'd been roped into one of Kim's bets and she didn't like losing them. Nino glared at Adrien pointedly. Adrien looked confused. Nino nodded pointedly towards Marinette until he got the point. Adrien laid a hand on Marinette's shoulder and smiled at her. 

"I'll look for ladybugs with you Marinette!"

"You will?" She choked on her words as she tried not to sound horrified at the prospect of being alone with him.

"Yeah, sure. Its not like Nino'll be on my team right?" Adrien smirked.

Nino snorted again as he tried to stop his nose from streaming. His eyes were misting up his glasses and it was getting hard to see. He couldn’t be trusted on a hillside alone.

"Sorry dude," he muttered, nasally.

"You gonna be ok alone?" Adrien asked.

"He’s not alone, now go on you two. You’re actually enjoying this, so you might as well go enjoy it," Alya insisted.

Adrien grinned, ready to run off towards the hills. Marinette glared past Alya and straight at Nino. Now she was going to be too on edge to concentrate and she was going to lose the bet. This was his fault.

"Next time, I'm gonna make you swallow the pills," she warned.

Alya hid her grin behind her hand as Nino cowered back under Marinette’s glare.

"Coming Marinette?" Adrien called.

"Coming," she called back.

Alya stayed still, leaning on the side of the van as she watched Marinette and Adrien stroll away. To anyone looking in they looked calm. Happy even. Comfortable in each others company. Alya knew better. She could only imagine the kind of carnage going on inside Marinette's mind.   
She smirked.   
Mayhem had a way of finding its way to Marinette, and Marinette had a way of calming that mayhem.

"Hey!" Nino knocked on the metal of the van by her head, "earth to Alya! Come in Alya!"

"I'm _coming!"_ She insisted. 

Nino slumped back into the seats they had been sat in on the way here. He curled up in on himself and grumbled a threat to the pollen in the air. Alya stood up in the asile and tilted her head to watch the way Nino sulked. He yanked his hoodie up over his suncap and left his headphones hanging around his neck. Nino was cute when he sulked. 

"Alright, we're gonna be here a while. Wanna play a game?" Alya asked. 

Nino eyed her suspiciously. "What kind of game?"

There weren't a lot of options while stuck in the van on the hillside without the ability to go outside, but Alya had attended enough sleepovers to know what her options actually were.

"How about charades?" She asked.

Nino relaxed a little and began to enjoy himself as he watched his girlfriend manically flap her arms up and down as if she were flying. He had no idea what she was trying to be, but by the amount of superhero poses she was doing, he had a genre to guess from.

Nino could see Alya as a hero. Not Ladybug, obviously, she'd been by his side in too many akuma attacks, and he'd run after her to keep her out of danger in even more. She looked heroic though. The way her hair curled on her shoulder as she raised her chin like that, and the frame of her glasses like a pair of goggles on a mask. He could just imagine the skintight suit showing off her curves as she stood with her hand on her hip like that.   
She already had the confidence and kind heart, all she needed was the superpowers.

"Nino! I said are you paying attention?!" Alya huffed.

"Sorry, i drifted off," Nino admitted.

"I said do you give up?" Alya repeated. 

"You're a super hero," Nino said.

"Which superhero?" Alya asked impatiently. 

"You're my favourite hero. Youre Alya," Nino smirked. 

Alya's frustration evaporated, leaving her with a look of surprise and flushed cheeks. Then she tried her back to keep her smile as a frown.

"You're such a dweeb."

Nino smirked. He could hear the affection even as she tried to push it away. 

"I'm too spacey to pay attention, i don't wanna play anymore," he yawned.

"Fine." Alya slumped into the seat beside him with a sigh and laid her head against the back of the chair. "What'd you wanna do?"

"I kinda wanna take a nap," Nino said.

"A nap? But we can sleep all the way back to Paris!" Alya groaned. 

" **I'M FINE**!"

Marinette’s high pitched scream could be heard all across the hill, but it was only Alya that snapped upright like a dog hearing a whistle.

Smirking to himself Nino said, "She's fine."

Alya's shoulders eased and she smiled but said, "I don't believe that for a second."  
Alya rolled over in her seat to look directly at Nino, which messed up her hair a little and for some reason made Nino wonder where Rena Rouge had vanished to.

"Twenty questions," Alya said.

"I know it," Nino nodded. 

"Good. Wanna go first?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Sure." 

Nino's eyes were already drooping but he was trying hard to stay awake for her. It was difficult to get through a whole answer without sneezing, and the sneezing was making his head pound. While he was sneezing his eyes were watering worse than before, so Alya dropped a couple of hayfever pills into his drink and held it out to him.

"You need to stay hydrated, you're losing way too many fluids!" She said.

Not one to argue with her - especially when she sounded that stern - he chugged the entire bottle and barely noticed the pills slipping down his throat.  
While they took time to take affect, Alya went on the hunt for paper and pens to make playing cards out of. Twenty questions was fun until your opponents head is too foggy to think straight. Snap was probably more his speed right now.  
Over the course of the next half hour, despite the amount of questions he had to think of making his head hurt, his eyes felt less itchy and his nose was running less. He still had a fever and a headache though, so Alya was fairy certain there was a cold at work here, and having been trapped beside him in a van all day, she was pretty sure she'd get it too later. His head was well enough to listen to his new tracks at a low volume though, so that's what they did.

"I'm sorry you missed out on the field trip," Nino sniffed.

Alya laughed softly. "Dude, this trip blows! We're in a field. Its a literal field trip. I'd much rather hang out with you, listening to your music and trying to guess that you're Michaelangelo?"

"Close, i was Raphael," Nino said.

"Damn! So close!" Alya clicked her fingers in regret. 

Nino watched her look down at the paper playing cards and smirk. It could have been that she had a really good hand, but it felt different than that. Warmer maybe. More affectionate. He smiled to himself. She was so beautiful and she cared so deeply, and he was lucky enough that she cared about him.   
He could have kissed whatever pollen he thought was out to get him, because it gave him a chance to remember why he loved Alya so much.  
Her passion and her kindness.  
On the horizon he spotted their teacher wandering this way, sheparding in as many of the students as she could and funnelling them back to the van.

"Hey, looks like they're heading back in," he said.

Alya twisted around to follow his gaze. "I don't see Marinette or Adrien. D’you think they know what time it is?"

"Why don't you go out and look for them?" Nino suggested.

"Because what if this is the day they get together and i walk in on it? They're too little and innocent to be hardcore making out!" Alya said.

Nino crumpled his face in disgust. "I'm sorry I asked."

Alya burst into laughter and shook her head. "I was kidding! I'm gonna wait for them outside."

Alyas legs were fizzing with pins and needles from the moment she stepped out onto the grass. She stretched out her arms and bent over, trying to touch her toes. It was a long way back to Paris and her legs would be dead by the time she got back.   
Alya snapped upright when she heard Chloe though. She heard Chloe before they saw her, cursing this hill and its very existence. When she finally appeared her hair was twisted with twigs, and Sabrina had blood on her cheek. 

"Sabrina, are you alright?" Alya asked.

Sabrina looked shocked that anyone would care enough to ask and stammered out, "y-yeah I'm fine, it was a total accident!"

Alya frowned in concern but the fact she spoke to Sabrina annoyed Chloe so much she kicked up a huge fuss and refused to get into the van until everyone was back.   
Which is why both of them were in the path of Kim and Alix's impromptu grass fight and ended up with grassblades in their hair.  
It was rolling her eyes that allowed Alya to finally spot Adrien and Marinette heading back down the path, both of them smiling bright enough for her to see from here. She could hear their laughter on the breeze. Sunlight glinting from Adrien's yellow hair lit up the askew flower crown she'd draped over his head. It matched the loop of white flowers around her neck. Alya raised an eyebrow but Marinette beamed at her as they reached the end of the path.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey. Ninos in there, waiting for you," alya said.

"Oh, cool, I'm just gonna... talk... to Chloe for a sec," Adrien said.

Marinette giggled behind her hand so Adrien elbowed her pointedly. Alya raised an eyebrow higher.

"You do you," she said.

Adrien was almost giddy as he hurried over to Chloe. If this worked she'd avoid him and he wouldn't be on edge waiting for her to attack, and if it didnt, it'd still make Marinette laugh, so it would be worth the clingy blonde on his leg all the time.

"Have a good time?" Marinette asked.

"Did you?" Alya asked, pointedly.

"The best!" Marinette beamed.

Alya lit up eagerly. "I want details!"Before

Marinette could even open her mouth they were distracted by Chloe screaching. "GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THAT! DONT YOU KNOW THEY ATTRACT DANGEROUS INSECTS?!"

Chloe practically shoved Adrien away from her when he advanced to ask why she didnt want a hug this time when she was always bothering him about hugs. Chloe huffed in frustration and shoved past them to climb in the van. Adrien laughed to himself, and caught Marinette's eye. when she grinned at him, his smile got brighter, if possible.

Marinette looked back at Alya. "I'm going to marry him."

"Spring wedding. Daisies for your bouquet. Blue and green theme to match your eyes - or is that too cheesy?" Alya couldn't hide her smile.

"Well, maid of honour, I'm sure we can work it out," Marinette grinned.

"Id be honoured to accept!"

Marinette and Alya giggled as they climbed back into the minivan, ready to head back to the city. Adrien flashed Marinette a grin, and winked as he passed her to sit beside Nino. Marinette's ears turned pink, but her beam had never been brighter. Alya chuckled as she returned to her seat. Nino gave her a baffled look.

"What just happened?" He asked. 

"Honestly I have no idea," alya chuckled.

Nino frowned and picked a blade of grass from her hair, and a daisy from the floor where it had fallen from Adrien's hair. He raised a suspicious eyebrow at Alya.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He asked.

Alya's eyes sparked. "If i were trying to kill you, id do this!"

She swung an arm around his shoulders and yanked him in against her in a kind of hug that ended up with his face in her hair. Then he sneezed.

"EW NINO!" she huffed.

"Sorry," he muttered. 

She huffed again, wiping her hair with her hand. There was no way she wasn't going to get a cold now. She sighed. If she was going to get a cold anyway, there was no point being careful.   
As the engine rumbled beneath them, Alya let Nino lean against her like a pillow, and it no time he'd dropped off to sleep. Alya smirked softly. By the time they got back to paris her arm would be dead as well as her legs, but somehow she didnt mind as much.

As long as Nino was happy, she could be too. Alya pressed her head against Ninos and whispered softly, "I love you. Dweeb."

In his sleep, Nino smiled. The girl of his dreams loved him. His best friends were happy. Hayfever or not, today was a good day.


End file.
